Desire in Blue
by IcyDreamsAndLove
Summary: When Analise Meyers is a victim, Steve never knew how his world would turn upside down. He also had no idea how much she would affect him. Rated T for content in later chapters.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Another Desire Spills

The night in Lenai city was gorgeous. It took all of her energy not to go inside the house tonight. She stayed on her porch, watching the sun setting in the sky. After a few minutes she went back inside, looking around and noticing that a few things were out of place, she never leaves things out of place. Suddenly, there was an attacker behind her, wrapping a hand around her neck. She struggles, but she was unlucky as she was slowly losing consciousness. After three minutes, she was down and was being dragged out of her own apartment.

The man in the van smiled as the limp body was tossed inside. It was time that people were put in their place and taken notice of just who he was.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One :: Finding Out

Honolulu was a town with a lot of people, mainly surfers that liked hanging out after a day at work. Most people at three in the afternoon were at the beach or spending time with their family.

For Five-0 however, they were sitting in the office, gathering information on their next case. Danny was on the phone, Kono and Lori were looking through files, Chin was getting all the computer evidence together and Steve was awaiting all of the information. Everyone was out the door and in the center of the office, where the big computer was in less then ten minutes. Steve trained them all well.

"What do we have Chin?"

"Analise Jolene Meyers, only twenty-five years old. Works as a teller at a local bank. She was kidnapped from her own home last night after she got back inside from watching the sunset. Neighbors say there were no screams, no noise, nothing to indicate a home invasion or break in let alone a kidnapping."

Chin showed the photo to the team and Kono was the next to speak up.

"There are a few features that make her stand out. Besides her banking job, she designed and sold tattoos. They were sold to a shop called WT Tattoo out in Waikiki. Her cousin, Kalina Willett and her best friend Lynne Thomas own the place. She also played guitar under the name Icy for the band Wolfpack."

"Wolfpack was local, never broke out because her ex-boyfriend, Jonathan Keys attacked her in the parking lot after a show last April. Since then, she placed a restraining order on him and wanted no part of him, even getting the banker job in July of the same year."

Steve looked at Lori, always the overachiever. He let out a small smile and let Danny come on next.

"Her current boyfriend, Darren McHenry decided to call us after he was aware that her 2010 mini cooper was in the driveway but she was not in the house. He swears up and down that he had nothing to do with it but I have a feeling that maybe he knows a bit more than telling us."

All the information was in the head of Steve. Now to try and split up the team. He knew who would work well with others and who wouldn't.

"Danny, take Lori and go interview Darren. See what he knows about Analise and if she shared any intimate details about her past with him. Chin and Kono, head over to the tattoo shop and try to see if the cousin or friend knows anything about the last two weeks. She was kidnapped, I want to make sure we get her alive."

"Exactly what are you planning on doing Steve?"

Danny was the one who was looking at him. He knew that Steve had a knack for causing trouble, but if it meant getting a kidnapped girl back alive, that would mean he would let him go and take care of business.

"I plan on interviewing the ex boyfriend, see if he knows of where she is or what she is doing now. This may just be a case of her running off, but we need to be sure of all of our angles and make sure they don't pan out."

OK, Danny looked at chin and the two had to be thinking the same thing. This was going way too smooth for this to turn out bad. Something had to be up, and no one knew that it was about to be Steve that would find out exactly what was up.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ::Boyfriends and Girls

Danny and Lori had just arrived at the house of Analise Meyers. It was taped up, a crime scene that her current boyfriend Darren did not need to see but had to. He was sitting on the curb with his head in his hands, Danny looked at him and stood in front of him with the idea in mind that Lori would look at the house and he would interview Darren.

"Darren McHenry?"

"Yeah, you must be another cop trying to get in my head."

"Detective Danny Williams, Five-0, what did you mean trying to get in your head?"

"There were two cops wanting to know how I knew of Ana, tried to get me to spill my guts on information only I knew about."

"Can you describe what these guys looked like?"

"Five ten or so, Asian, neither wore police uniforms."

"OK, and did they show a badge?"

"No, and I was not about to spill my guts to people who were not actual cops. Or I think they were not actual cops...this whole thing has me shaken up."

"Darren, Five-0 is going to make sure that Ana comes home safe and sound OK?"

He nodded his head and Danny patted him on the shoulder, eyeing Lori in the corner of his eye. He got up and walked to Lori, Darren turning his head. Danny took one look in the house and was a bit confused.

"This does not look like the house of someone who had just been kidnapped. It looks almost pristine."

"Almost, come here and take a look at what I found."

She led him in the house, Danny noting that almost every room looked neat and clean...except the kitchen and the back porch.

"Do you see anything out of place in this hallway?"

She asked Danny and he noted that the kitchen looked like she had cooked her meal and the back porch had an opened bottle of beer and her dinner on the table, half eaten. It was the hallway though he paid attention to.

"For someone who is such a neat freak, this hallway is a total mess."

"Have a feeling this is what lured her in. The kitchen I get she just cooked herself a meal and the porch is perfect for a sunset watch over the ocean. This hallway looked planned out. All set up for her and she took two steps in and then got surprised."

Danny looked at Lori, shaking his head.

"She may just be alive, this table looks like its been kicked."

"Ana was a fighter."

Danny and Lori looked and saw Darren, standing there in shock.

"Chicken Parmigianino is her favorite, she comes from an Italian family. Thursday nights were her alone nights and this is how she would spend them, fixing this meal and watching the sun set."

Danny patted him on the shoulder again, Darren shaking almost.

"We will find her. You have my word we will find her."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 :: Seeing Ink Inked

Chin was driving and kept on thinking that this was way too easy. All the pieces coming together this fast? A big surprise had to be coming fast, and no one else knew about it. He pulled up to the tattoo parlor, the music hitting both him and Kono.

"Culture shock cous. This music is bananas."

Chin chuckled at Kono. For being a rookie cop, it made him more aware that she was able to adapt so fast to things. The two got out of the car and walked in the parlor. They saw two women, covered in tattoos. They were "inking" two big and burly men. This was new to the cops, but to the females, it was like a walk in the park. One of the girls eyed chin and stopped what she was doing. As she walked up to the pair, she noticed the guns and decided not to try anything too funny like she normally did.

"Hey there, Kalina here ,you come in on your break man?"

"Kalina Willett? I'm Chin Ho Kelly, this is Kono Kalakaua from Five-0, and we are here about your cousin, Analise Meyers."

"What did she do this time? That girl, such a troublemaker brah."

"She was kidnapped last night from her house. We were wondering if you had heard from her."

As soon as she heard about the kidnapping, it was as if a different Kalina showed her face. She was on the verge of tears, her head looking down toward the vials of ink that were under the register. Her hands were violently shaking and she just needed to breathe but was unable.

"Yeah, I heard from her man. She said that she was having her alone night and that the chicken was about to burn. I had called her about a few tattoo designs she was working on. That was one of them."

As she was breathing, Kono caught the one tattoo she was pointing to. It was of a heart with a dolphin coming out of the center. Kono made a mental note in her head that Analise was talented. After the view of her design, Kono looked back at Kalina, breathing a bit and less shaky.

"Was there any indication of trouble there when you spoke with her?"

"She was happy, like she always is. That black and blue ninja...she was always one for looking at the positive regardless of the negative."

"Have you heard about her ex boyfriend?"

"Jon the scum sucking toad? Oh yah brah, heard of him. Kicked his ass once."

"What happened?"

"She was here one day last week with some designs for me. No sooner had she walked in the door, he was right there wanting her back. There is a restraining order on him, and I told him to back off. He shoved me out of the way and kept pushing her. I grabbed my tire iron and clocked him a good one, no one screws with my cous like that."

Chin looked at Kono, echoing her sentiments exactly. He then got on the phone to Steve, who was not going to like hearing the news at all.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 :: Truth to Easy Revealed

"OK, thanks Chin, make sure she is OK and I will see you back at HQ."

Steve had just got the news about the restraining order and was sitting outside the house of Jonathan Keys, the man wanted to just hurt him...was he getting attached quick? He didn't even know of Analise. He just hated seeing women in distress. 'Yeah Steven, blame it on that.' he was thinking as he heard yelling coming from the house. He got out of his car, quietly shutting the door and listened in on what was going on.

"You bitch! How could you love someone else over me? Don't you understand?"

"Understand what, that you're a psychopath with tendencies to want to kill me? You're a freak! I want NOTHING to do with you!"

Steve drew his gun, hearing things break sent his military senses into overload. He jetted in the house, kicking the door out of his way in the process. He looked around, hearing the loud female scream from down the hall. He went down where he heard the screams from, a shot ringing out loudly and hitting the door frame in front of him. 'Do not shoot that could be Analise.' was the thought in his head as he moved swiftly down the hall. When he arrived at the back porch, he saw a female down on the ground, the ex over top of her and an all too familiar face in front of him.

"Well, Commander McGarrett, we meet again."

"Wo Fat.."

He smirked, coming at him and kicking the gun from his hand. Steve didn't pay attention to the gun flying across the room, he went back at Wo Fat, trying to land punches that just were not connecting. A smirk crossed the face of the villainous man in front of him and the punch that connected sent Steve flying in the wall. The girl started to stir, which gave Steve an idea when he saw Wo Fat again. He saw him charge and sidestepped him toward the girl. That made both the ex and Wo Fat shaky and stop in their tracks. He checked on her, her face covered in bruises and scratches.

"Your one hell of a fighter Analise."

She just smirked before passing out from the pain. When he looked up again, the two were gone. He got on the phone and fast.

"Kono, get a bus to the address of Jonathan Keys, the girl is alive."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 :: Pain of Emotion

It had been a trap and two days after the fact, Steve was still stewing about it in his office. He was looking at a picture of his father, knowing full well what Wo Fat had in mind. He looked up from the picture to see his team talking, it had been quite the slow day. He then heard a knock on the door and noticed Analise Meyers at his door. He motioned her in and got up from his desk.

"Please come in Miss Meyers."

"Oh don't get formal sir, call me Ana."

"Call me Steve."

The two shared a chuckle and then sat down on the couch across from his desk. She smiled at him and then looked down, her black and blue streaked hair hanging below her face. Steve took a sigh and smiled.

"I just wanted to say thank you sir...I mean Steve. Saving me was really helpful, especially considering that Japanese man scared the crap out of me."

"You have no idea who the Japanese man is?"

"Not a clue. I know my psycho ex boyfriend Jonathan works with him somehow. I heard them talking about my mom. Weird, considering my mom would never be involved with that kind of stuff."

"Would it be OK with you if we did some background on your mom?"

"Steve, if it clears things up and stops leaving my brain mush, then go ahead all you want."

Steve got Analise to come with him. She smiled and quickly was introduced to everyone before Steve set them off on the task.

"What's your mom's name Ana?"

"Kaitlyn Denise Meyers. Born August seventh, nineteen fifty seven."

Chin started to type her information in. The PC took a few minutes but up popped two things that shocked Analise to the core. One was a current Hawaii driver license. The happy mom that she knew of. The second was a wrap sheet about a mile long from what seemed like years ago.

"The wrap sheet dates back to nineteen ninety nine to two thousand and four. Breaking and entering charges, kidnapping charges, even robbery and home invasion. She did four years starting in two thousand for robbery on an elderly couple in Lenai..."

"At the apartment complex where I used to live."

Ana's voice was hitched in the back of her throat. Her own mom involved with the kidnapping? This could not have been happening to her of all people.

"Well you may not want to see this photo that was included in the file. It was taken after she made bail on a kidnapping charge in ninety nine."

He pulled the photo and even Steve was now in shock. Wo Fat with her mother? Wow, things got even weirder when Darren walked in to pick up Analise. He took one look at the pictures and all but lost it.

"Oh hell no. Analise Jolene, this is not happening. If your mother had something to do with this because she hates us together, you can forget it."

They all turned to see Darren trying his damnedest not to cry or freak out anymore than he had the last few days. Analise decided that it would be best if her and Darren went to talk in private. Danny lent them the office closest to her, and showed them inside. When Danny got back, he noticed Steve acting a bit weird when looking at this woman on the screen.

"Ana could be freaking out over nothing and these could be doctored pictures and all sorts of things."

"Or not Danny. This is wrong, and I got a feeling that more things are going to happen to her."

No sooner than he had said that, Ana came out and Darren left. She wiped a tear from her face. Steve came over to her and so did Lori.

"He left me guys. Too dangerous he said...funny thing was, it was why he fell in love with me."

She chuckled and then cried in Steve's arms. Steve pulled her up from his shoulder and smiled softly.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"No, I packed my things up and they are in storage."

"You're staying with me until you get on your feet. No questions asked, plus it saves on protection detail."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 :: If Today was your Last Day

Steve helped with her duffel bag and got her settled inside. She went and sat on the couch, calm and at peace that she finally had a place to relax. She opened up the paper and started searching for a place as Steve brought in a beer and ginger ale for her.

"What is this all for? I didn't think you would be running from me so fast."

"I have no intention of overstaying my welcome Steve. I am looking for a place closer to the bank and I think I found one that will be close to the bank and to Kalina's parlor."

She then pointed to an amazing place in her eyes. When Steve's eyes fell over it, he noticed it was called Elderwood Close. When Ana reached for a pen, Steve must have been wanting the same pen because the two brushed hands. In her eyes, a spark had been ignited and she felt it in her wrist. To him, it was an admittance of feelings that was welling up inside of him. No matter what kind of pain she had been through, he wanted to protect her from future pain. He just didn't want to say anything due to her current situation.

"Hey there sailor, what has you thinking so hard?"

Steve looked up and saw her smiling face and her blue streaked black bangs in her face. He reached up, brushing them from her eyes and smiling.

"Just thinking is all."

"Just thinking? You were creating a load of smoke there, it was making me cough a bit."

The two shared a laugh and she was starting to think about the what if that was in the room. What if he had true feelings for her? Ana just got over a major breakup. She was not ready for any major commitment. It took all her will to tell Steve yes and not turn and run like she normally did. After Jonathan...she thought it was all said and done. Then Darren swept her off her feet but now...now it was different. She was more protective of her heart...

"Look who is creating a load of smoke now."

Steve feigned a cough and Ana chuckled.

"Hey, you got anything to eat? Last I ate, it wasn't too much. Craving something major."

"Yeah, I can grill us up something. We can go sit out back and maybe we can talk a bit."

"Sounds like a plan."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 :: Serenity

Ana was staring out at the ocean, a plate of steak and rice in her hands. Ginger ale was on the tiki stand that was to her right. Steve was watching her and how her hair matched the ocean. Ana took a heavy sigh.

"You know, this was not my dream. My dream was to inherit the parlor, not the bank."

"What?"

Ana looked back at Steve, chewing a piece of her food. Figured now would be a good as time as any to tell him. Maybe it was the reason she was kidnapped.

"My father David Meyers and I inherited the bank when my grandpa passed away from a heart attack last year. Dad hired me on as a teller. The bank is worth three million that I know of. If someone kidnapped me, then they can control the fate of the bank."

She was smart, she knew all of that and she was also a very smart girl for letting him know before others started to question. He had to ask however.

"Exactly how does your mother and the yakuza tie in with it all? You're kidnapping, that was not coincidence."

She smiled, looking back at the ocean. She took a sigh.

"Peaceful and serene, my grandfather always told me that the ocean was like music, and that I could be what I wanted. The bank was not mine if I didn't want it. I don't want it. I design tattoos because I am an artist. If the teller job is just one wave in my ocean of life, then so be it."

He smiled gentle at her; she needed a gentle touch now. Fragile, both of them were fragile for different reasons. They ate dinner quietly and looked at the sunset and ocean. The colors were dancing across the waves and in the moment, they forgot they were anywhere but that ocean front spot. It kept both of them sane, at least a little bit longer. A small giggle came from Analise and she just looked over at Steve.

"I can be such a child sometimes. Sorry about that."

"No, go on. I like your laugh. Tell me something Ana, do you keep a sketch pad of your tattoos?"

She smiled wide and then ran inside. Coming back out, she had a pencil in one ear, a black pen in one hand and her sketchbook in the same hand. She sat down on the sand and opened to her current work. It was a heart with a phoenix coming from the center and working out. Steve gasped a bit at the care she took in her art work.

"My favorite piece by far. Kalina and Lynne wanted this for a friend of theirs. His daughter passed away and she loved hearts. I still have to put the name and dates, but they need it in three days. After the events of the last several, I hadn't completed this."

"Can I watch you work on this? I admire this kind of work a lot."

He showed her the tattoos he had and she smiled, putting her hair up in a ponytail.

"You sure can. I like it when people watch my work come together."

She started her work up and his eyes were trained on the black and red colored nails. They scrolled across the paper with ease and he was amazed at her. After all that she went through, she still held her head high and got to work. The pen grazing the paper with just the right amount of pressure, the shading perfected to the tip of the heart at the bottom. Her calligraphy was etched with precision and he was just spellbound at her amazing ability to relax and breathe, even when he knew it was not to be the last of Wo Fat, Jonathan or Kaitlyn. She had signed her name to the work, placing the date on it. She smiled up at him.

"Well, what do you think of it? Piece of artwork huh?"

He looked up at her, a soft smile across his face.

"A masterpiece for sure, just like you."

She got up from the floor of sand and brushed her pants off smiling at him.

"Heading inside for the night. See you there Steve."

He headed in behind her. They had no clue what the next day would bring them.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 :: Wonderland? Reality?

Ana and Steve came in with breakfast in tow. They had spent the rest of their night talking about the art that Ana had done. She had a small messenger bag over her shoulder.

"Is it cool if I slip in your office to do my job while you do yours? Dad understands the reason I'm here."

"Yeah, sure thing. Go ahead and use as much of the couch space as you need."

A smile crossed her face and Chin spotted him as she stepped inside his office. Chin met him at the computers, looking at her and then at him.

"Yo man, your still doing the protection detail for her."

"Yeah, her father said it was cool. We talked this morning after she told me that the reason they could have kidnapped her was because the bank was family inherited."

"That is exactly the reason why. We found a note after combing over the house of Ana last night again, just to make sure HPD didn't miss anything. It had fallen in a vase that Danny had turned over quite conveniently."

He slid up a letter on the screen and it was neatly written, almost like...

"Calligraphy."

He went on to read the letter. In it, it stated that the bank was to be turned over to Ana's mother and that Ana was to come live with her by the end of the month or the father would be killed.

"This had to be the work of Miss Meyers. That calligraphy is the same that Ana does. Either she was self taught or her mother taught her."

"You know you have to ask her Steve. She has been traumatized enough."

"She is the one who told me about the bank and how it was passed to her and her father. The girl is a tough cookie, even after all she has been through."

The door came open and out stepped Ana, to stretch. She turned and smiled at Steve, noticing the letter on the computer screen.

"Mother...dirty bitch. Knew she had to be in on it. My mother taught me that style of calligraphy writing when I was nine...the last time I ever saw her."

Steve smiled, knowing that the full cooperation of Ana would help them get to the bottom of this and fast. Ana walked back in the office, sitting on the couch and getting back into her sketch pad.

"We have a BOLO out for Jonathan Keys and all of his cars. He will not be getting off the island and answering to his charges."

"Ana knows that. She has placed all her trust in us. Told me she was safer here than at work or the parlor for a few days. She is staying with me while looking for a place. Things should get back to normal soon."

Chin noticed the uneasy feeling that was sitting in the gut of Steve McGarrett. He knew that where Wo Fat was concerned there was no normal. As long as Wo Fat was around, there was a fine line between real and fantasy.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 :: All About...

Steve was sitting in his office, doing his paper work and focusing on getting some back work done. Ana was sketching hard, like anger was being placed on the paper. It was a good thing that her anger was being taken out on the art and not on drastic things like hunting people down. That would be a normal day, but Ana was not normal. That he had figured out.

"Ugh, this is not the way I want it..."

Steve looked up noticing the frustration in her eyes. He got up and knelt down by the couch slowly removing the book from her lap as a tear ran from her face. He eyed the paper, a cemetery being sketched out.

"Was told that my mom was dead at seven, she was barely in the picture then. She always flew back and forth to Japan, part of being a flight attendant...that must have been...where...where the problems started..."

She totally broke into tears, her makeup smudging on her hands as she buried her face in them. He just comforted her by placing a hand on her shoulder and running small circles where his hand was.

"You know what, the Japanese man who is hurting your mom is the same man responsible for the death of both my parents. I lost everything the day my father died. That Japanese man is responsible for a lot of pain. We will get him and we will make sure that people are put to justice. I will make sure you are safe."

She looked at him, smudged makeup and all. It was comforting to know that she was watched by people who had a vested real interest in her life and making sure that it was safe. Her phone rang and she smiled at him.

"I probably should take this call. It may be my dad."

"sure thing, if you need me."

"I will find you Steve, promise."

She answered it as Steve checked with Chin about any leads. This was more than just standard procedure. After a few moments of checking on leads and giving Danny and Kono orders, which Danny argued with for several minutes and Steve argued back, he went back to check on Ana. This time, she was cleaning makeup off her face, what seemed to be strings and guitar picks on the couch.

"The band is getting back together, best news of my week so far. Wolfpack is meeting at a local recording studio here in Honolulu tomorrow. Getting my strings ready, they have my guitar."

Steve soon smiled, maybe things were indeed getting back to normal after all. Maybe things were going on he had no idea about. One thing was for sure, he was going to make sure that this girl was not going to get hurt when living a normal life.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10::Star Clan

Outside of the Avalon Recording Studio at the edge of town, Steve, Danny and Chin were setting up a perimeter with extra cops. After all, it was still a protection detail despite trying to make this as normal as possible.

Inside, the band mates of Wolfpack were getting together and chilling out a bit while everything outside was happening. They were testing guitars, making sure drum sticks were good to go or if they needed a creative touch and if the mikes and vocals were working right. When Steve, Danny and Chin all came back in, a smile crossed Analise's face. She asked to leave and pointed to the guys who all waved at her. She then came out of the recording space, smiling.

"Can't tell you guys how good this feels. Thanks boys for letting me have my life back. It means a lot to me."

"That is cool. We wanted to give you your life back, and you're an awesome girl."

Danny blinked for a moment, looking at Steve as he was smiling at the girl. Was he trying to flirt, with trying being the key word in that? He shook it off for a moment and then went back to his original train of thought.

"So, who are your friends in there?"

"OK, the girl on drums with the purple hair is Desire. Girl with the pink hair on the matching bass is Anzi. Girl behind the keyboard with the rocking silver and red hair is Crimson and that hot chick in the jet black hair with the sweet mike stand is our vocalist Ayame."

"Who exactly would you happen to be in this eclectic mix of people?"

It elicited a smile from Ana, Danny smiling back at the perky female.

"Take a look boys, your seeing the rocking female guitarist with the awesome blue and black hair. You hear the guitar being shredded, know that Icy sent the awesome chords your way."

She jumped back to her friends, all of them ready. As the boys sat down, the music started and Steve asked a very serious question to one of the guys behind the controllers.

"Are they a cover band of sorts?"

"They cover Japanese Rock music and visual kei music. Right now, this is Matenrou Opera they are covering."

Steve leaned back, listening to the keyboards being played, but paid more attention to Ana, as she just tore it up. The guitar was smooth, almost effortless. You could tell it was an Analise style guitar, black red and blue with a design of icicles coming from the bottom up. It was an overall joy to watch Ana being a girl. He turned to his partners, both of them enjoying it as well...Danny particularly. He was happy that things were finally getting back to normal. The smile he saw on Ana's face made his heart skip a beat. He was happy she was happy, and slowly growing to fall head over heels for her. This was a love that was blooming, and it was a good thing for the two of them. They would need each other faster than they even thought possible.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 :: Makings of Insane

There was an abandoned warehouse not far off from the recording studio. The same music that was blaring in the studio was blaring in the warehouse thanks to a tech guy who modified the warehouse to a modern day Japanese yakuza hideout. In it were chairs, tables, everything like a modern home would have, including wi fi access and internet capability. It made sense that on this night, three people were sitting and listening to this girl playing guitar and living a normal life. One was the ex boyfriend of Ana that tried kidnapping her, Jonathan Keys. One was a woman with blonde hair and a tan body, which was her mother Kaitlyn. The third everyone knew, Wo Fat, head of the yakuza in Hawaii. The three never knew that this girl was just trying to be herself. They just wanted to see to it that Analise was brought to her mother for a life that her mother wanted. Not the one she currently lives. Kaitlyn was the one who paced the floor hearing her daughter's voice as backup vocals. Wo Fat sat there, eyeing the woman nervously as he always did.

"Damn, did I teach her that much?"

"Kaitlyn, you have nothing to worry about. We will get her back."

She scoffed. She knew what had happened the last time the boys tried kidnapping her. It resulted in the commander rescuing her.

"I wouldn't scoff at the idea. There is a second part to this plan and it involves a member of her protection detail."

"The commander. You really do have a grudge against him."

He said nothing to the remark that Jonathan made. Wo Fat just listened at the music that was now slower in pace, they had switched from covering Matenrou Opera and SuG to exist trace. The melodic guitar that she had played made his heart calmer and mind sharper, and his mind raced with ways to get her and kill McGarrett all at once. The chills that were sent down his spine came with the melodic guitar that was being played by the young girl.

"My plan will take place in no time, you just wait and see. Every plan has a perfect time and place. I want you two to do what you have been doing. This intel is very useful."

He tossed a few papers on his desk, information about the most recent actions of the girl no doubt. His smirk was wicked on his face, the two across from him met this smirk and nodded, content on doing exactly what it was that needed done. This plan was coming along, and Wo Fat had the perfect spot to do this.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 :: Red Hearts Falling In Love

The recording studio was a success. Ana had gone home for the night with Steve. There was silence in the car, as the two were listening to a demo CD of the day's work in the studio. The ride from the studio was a good piece from his house, so the two enjoyed themselves, Ana even singing pieces of the songs... especially when it got to "Crazy Bunny Coaster" by SuG.

"Crazy bunny coaster!"

Steve laughed, feeling at peace with himself for the first time in quite a while. He never knew it, but his heart was growing quite fond of Analise. This was turning out to be quite the interesting way to tell her. Wait, he hasn't told her yet. He pulled in his driveway. Ana taking his hand in hers and giving it a gentle squeeze, as a way of saying thank you. She grabbed her gear and gathered the rest of her things from the back and went inside, Steve just sitting there.

"You have got to tell her how you feel. Why is she making me feel like I'm in high school and all awkward?"

He took a deep breath. He faced bigger danger than this before.

"You were a commander, you have seen everything, face danger everyday, why is this different?"

Because it was Ana. She could be deadly to look at and as gentle and a soft kitten. He took another breath, Ana poking her head from the house.

"You coming sailor or am I going to be dragging you in the house?"

He laughed, getting out of the car and heading inside. She was a bit of a neat girl, keeping all her things in one corner of the house. It was right where the guest room was that she was staying in. He just had to do it and as she shut the door, he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Analise."

"Yeah, what's up Steve?"

She turned around, his lips pressing against hers. Her eyes widened at the sudden shock, but then they closed as she ran her hands down his arms. She was safe, the kiss being gentle yet inviting. She was relaxing and Steve pulled away. Ana opened her eyes fast, knowing he was right there.

"You have felt this way for how long?"

"A while."

"Well, at least you tell me now, not in some gun fight cornered and thinking this was a last plea for my love."

She chuckled, his soft smirk meeting her eyes. They walked in the kitchen for a moment, trying to scrounge something up for dinner time. After a moment she leaned against the sink.

"Well there are a few options we can do here."

"Those being?"

"Well, we can stand here and try to fix us something for dinner knowing that we will be flirting all night and dinner gets cold."

"Or..."

"Or we can order in and watch a movie or something, knowing full well that we will be making out until the food gets here."

He smirked, walking over and pressing his body against hers, pinning her back to the sink. She smiled at him, knowing where this may head.

"There is a third option. I can take you upstairs and make you my meal."

She chuckled, running a hand down his chest. She patted twice and slid out from between him and the sink.

"Maybe later rhinestone cowboy. For now, I am in the mood for Chinese. Got any menus?"

She was a tease, but he liked the games. It was now on his level.


End file.
